


Just Kiss Already

by LockWhoSuper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kiss cam, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockWhoSuper/pseuds/LockWhoSuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Quidditch had a kiss cam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Already

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes- This is just something short and silly I've been meaning to finish for a while. I am also fully aware that Quidditch does not have a kiss cam (but who knows? Maybe it could somewhere, someday), which is why this is an AU. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, nor am I making any money from this

The stadium was over crowded. Excited bodies pushed up against each other, screams of the elated fans drowning out any chance for a normal conversation. People scream, people yell, people push, magic flys in all directions but Harry loves it anyway. He loves the rush and the high he gets from being swept up in the action, the fun he has from watching his favorite teams win by hundreds of points, and he loves the competition him and Draco share from their seats in the stands.

Draco was wary at first, accepting tickets from Harry's ex girlfriend to come watch her and the rest of her team kick ass during their Quidditch world final, but Harry had assured him that she had owed him one anyway so he gladly tagged along, claiming the extra ticket with a swish of his robes and his lips twisted into a cheesy smirk. Faces red from screaming, him and Harry joined the rest of the crowd on their feet when another Quaffle was expertly blocked by the Holly Head Harpies keeper and they remained 20 points to nil.

With half time rapidly approaching, Harry's mindless chatting about going to the bathroom fell on deaf ears because a sudden roar in the crowd had Draco shouting along with it. Fireworks lit up the sky and the announcement for half time sounded around them. Harry left in the swallow of the crowd and as he returned the big screen lit up with sickly pink hearts and the crowds screams where jumpy squeals in prospect of getting picked for the kiss cam. Rejoining Draco in the stands, Harry turns to him, seemingly unaware of the kiss cam and the spot lighting filtering around, singling out couples, siblings, and even random strangers.

Draco opens his mouth to reply to something Harry had said when the spot light hits them.

Words getting caught in his throat, his palms become instantly sweaty as Harry blinks up into the light and the color drains from his face when he realizes what they're caught in. People start screaming, thousands of eyes turning toward them as the camera zooms even closer on their shell shocked faces. Draco can't breath, and somehow one of Harry's hands has found it's place on his thigh and is gripping it tightly. There are waves and waves of excited screams battling them from all sides, all voices in the stadium cheering them on to _just kiss already_. Everything's so loud, and soon Draco can't stand it anymore.

Turning to Harry, he shruggs and yells over the noise of the crowd that maybe they should just pretend. "They won't shut up until we kiss Potter! We may as well get it over with before someone jinxes us or a bloodly riot breaks out! I'm sure thousands of other men and women are just dying to take my place-"

Harry doesn't let him finish. Bright green eyes magnified by slightly crooked glasses blink infront of Draco for a moment before Harry's grabbing his face and pulling their mouths together into a crushing kiss that makes the crowd go wild.

Draco doesn't even hear them over the roaring of his own pulse in his ears, blood rushing to his pale cheeks making them flame under Harry's hands. He doesn't hear or feel anything else actually except for Harry's hot mouth molding against his own. Melting into the kiss, Draco grips the front of Harry's sweater, pulling him closer to his until their chests are only an inch apart. There may have been an explosion of applause throughout the crowd, joining their chorus of cheers but it could also just be the multiple fireworks exploding behind their eyes.

Pulling away with a gentle gasp and blazing cheeks, Harry stares at Draco non blinking until a lovely little smile graces his lips making an equally lovely smile quirk at Draco's own.

"That was-" Harry begins softly but the Quidditch players start flying back onto the pitch and take their positions in the air. Ginny does a quick fly by laughing and cheering manically, waving both her arms above her head in a seemingly dangerous manner and Draco suspects that she may have had something to do with the kiss cam finding them in the crowd, but a sudden arm belonging to Harry envelops him, which just makes him smile and soon he forgets about the weaselets suspicious actions.

With the fans attention turned back to the final half of the game, Draco was finally able to get a word in. "Been wanting to do that for a while have you Potter?" He yells over the people, voice still managing to sound snarky as he screams.

Harry blushed and darted his eyes down to study his shoes. "No." He replied a moment later, shouting just as loud as Draco but he was unconvincing. Around them the crowd jumped to their feet, leaving Harry and Draco sitting, wondering what they had missed.

"I think we scored again!" Yells Harry helpfully and Draco presses a small, chaste kiss against the corner of Harry's mouth before turning back to the game. With all the screaming they're doing, Draco's sure they won't be able to speak for days but it's all worth it because Harry doesn't remove his arm once from around Draco's shoulders, not even when they're celebrating the Holly Head Harpies massive win almost an hour later.


End file.
